The Abandoned Half Demon
by starfighter48
Summary: Set in modern times. When Sesshoumaru is taken away from his brother Inuyasha, how will Inuyasha cope living on the street and will he forgive Kikyo and Kagome for ruining his life? SessxRin, Inuyashax? (Send with review who you want him to be with.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, whatsoever.

A.N.: This story is for people who like Inuyasha with Kikyo or Kagome. Review if able to and I accept all anonymous reviews. Sesshoumaru may act a little OOC, but don't worry, he will end up like his familiar self soon. Also, it is important that if you review, send in who you would like as Inuyasha's pairing. Anyways, on with the story.

"word" means someone is talking or to emphasize sound effect.

"**word**" means a clue.

'_word_' means thought.

Prologue: Abandoned

Ten year old Inuyasha stood proudly beside his brother, twelve year old Sesshoumaru. The scraps of clothing on him hung off him and were baggy. Inuyasha's brother silently crept forward, his eyes piercing through the night and seeing what Inuyasha could not.

"Brother, have you found something yet? I'm so hungry." Inuyasha stomach growled in approval to what Inuyasha said.

"Quiet Inuyasha. We must not be caught." whispered Sesshoumaru and took Inuyasha's hand. He led him to a dumpster outside of a building and let him off there.

"Stay here, I'm going to go across the street and steal something for you."

Sesshoumaru dashed off to a store across the road and stood by a stand of vegetables. With lightning quick hands, he snatched up as many vegetables as he could and ran off before anybody could see.

He grabbed Inuyasha again led him into Sesshoumaru's alleyway. They entered a large cardboard box and closed off the entrance with a ragged table cloth. Sesshoumaru took out a bag he had put the vegetables in and dumped the contents. Bright covered vegetables fell out and Inuyasha's eyes shined in delight.

"Thank you so much, brother."

Sesshoumaru smirked and scratched the area behind Inuyasha's dog ears in appreciation. Inuyasha sighed and lay on his back, trying to remember his past.

In this time line, demons and hanyous were hated. But they lived everywhere, they owned stores, ran businesses, they were like normal people. But some people could not get over the fact that they were hear to stay and opposed them.

A racist committee of demon haters was starting to appear. They slaughtered countless numbers of demons, and they were killed in return. Those who were accused of killing demons were sent to an uncharted island and soon forgotten.

But for some demons, enough was enough. They started their own slaughter until finally a decision was made. Anybody caught hurting any demons or humans were also banished. Soon, the world had a short break of peace, unfortunately, more people would rise up.

Inuyasha pondered this information for it was what Sesshoumaru had told him. Sometimes, Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru talking to somebody and one day, he decided to listen,

Two Years Ago:

It was dark out and Inuyasha struggled to fall asleep. The dirty blanket he had itched and did little to protect him from the cold of the night. Inuyasha threw the blanket off of him and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. A silver figure was near the opening of Inuyasha's box and he saw his brother Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's head was peaking out of the opening and was whispering something. Inuyasha's dog ears perked up and listened intently.

"Sesshoumaru, you must realize the truth." said somebody from outside. His voice was gruff and seemed to be honest.

"No way! Nobody would ever purposely try to do that. Get out of here now!"

A hand shot out and grabbed Sesshoumaru, than the person shouted,

"You know they would, they **killed** hundreds already, why would they not kill them?"

Sesshoumaru slapped the hand off of his hand and walked into the cardboard box.

"Father and his **wife,**" said Sesshoumaru bitterly, "nobody would ever kill them. They almost owned the whole city! Now leave us alone or I'll have to make you. "

The man sighed and in defeat and Inuyasha could hear footsteps. But than the man made one final comment.

"They've killed my family too. I know how you feel but please, you must believe me."

Inuyasha heard more footsteps and than silence. Sesshoumaru looked back into the cardboard box and said,

"Inuyasha, I know that you are awake. Come here."

Inuyasha meekly got up and looked at Sesshoumaru with scared eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed and patted Inuyasha on the head.

"I know I've been denying it myself, but it's hard to believe someone tried to kill us."

Inuyasha sighed in comfort and lay on his brother. Inuyasha had heard rumors of his parent's death but only by the local lunatics in other alleyways. Inuyasha could only remember so little about his former life. Inuyasha felt it was embarrassing not to know anything about his family which is why he never mentions them or answers questions.

Sesshoumaru took his hand off Inuyasha and looked out to the moon.

"One day Inuyasha. When I can get us somewhere to live, I promise to take you with me." Inuyasha hugged him but Sesshoumaru calmly pulled him off.

"Inuyasha, you know I don't like to be hugged." said Sesshoumaru slowly.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, I promise not to do that." said Inuyasha, but in his mind he was very saddened by this.

"Good, now go to bed."

Inuyasha nodded and went back under the itchy blanket. That night, for the first time, he dreamed of nothing.

Present:

"Hey Inuyasha, get off your lazy butt." said Sesshoumaru and he threw a carrot at him. Inuyasha got it with one hand and made a big bite mark on the end.

"How long will these vegetables last?" wondered Inuyasha.

"By the rate your eating, I would say not very long." joked Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tackled him. They wrestled for a bit until they were tired. They hid the vegetables in the bag and Sesshoumaru put a hand into another bag he was carrying.

"Hey Inuyasha, I've got a present for you. " Sesshoumaru tossed another item and it landed in Inuyasha's out-stretched hand. It was a cup of ramen!

Inuyasha stared at it, drool escaping from his lips and making a puddle on the ground. Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's mouth and closed it for him.

"We only have enough gas to boil one more cup. So me and you will share it. After this, it's whatever I can find."

Inuyasha nodded eagerly and Sesshoumaru put a slightly rusty kettle over a gas burner. After a few minutes, the kettle made a sharp whistle. Sesshoumaru poured the boiling hot water into the cup. He covered it and soon they each took turns eating their meal.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped eating and Sesshoumaru looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong Inuyasha. Do you feel sick."

Inuyasha shook his head, silver hair flying everywhere.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot." said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha slowed down his speech and said slowly,

"Brother, do you promise not to leave me?" A shine of hope was in his hopeful eyes.

Sesshoumaru fell silent. For the first time in his life, he was stumped. This question was something he had asked himself many times and he could never get an answer. But, it seemed he had to make one now.

"Inuyasha..., I promise I won't ever leave you behind." responded Sesshoumaru.

"Yes! Thanks Sesshoumaru!" said Inuyasha excitedly. He took the cup and slurped it all in one gulp.

"Hey, why the heck did you do that for?"Sesshoumaru chased Inuyasha all the way down the alleyway.

When they were too tired, Sesshoumaru stored away the container for later use and they decided to go to bed. Both of them laid on opposite sides of the box. It was very large so it provided a lot of space. It was a good thing for Sesshoumaru too, for he could not sleep while his brother slept like a rock.

'_Can I really keep this promise. Damn, I shouldn't have said that._' thought Sesshoumaru.

For the rest of the night, the silver-haired demon lay down in his own misery and thoughts.

Next Day:

Sesshoumaru felt the lights go through the holes of the box. He hissed as one sunbeam hit his eyes. His eyes were sore from staying up so late. He found himself a cup of coffee beans he had stolen and made himself some strong black coffee. It burned his tongue but it made him feel awake.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a few good kicks to his back.

"Hey Inuyasha, time to wake up. Let's get ourselves some breakfast."

Inuyasha groaned and sat himself up. He yawned loudly and shook the sleep from his feet.

"Fine, let's go."

Inuyasha walked out with his brother into the now busy street. This time it was going to be way harder to steal something.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a really bad feeling about this."

Sesshoumaru made a motion for him to be quiet and he walked to a corner on the street. Sesshoumaru showed Inuyasha where to wait, which was on the other side of the street. He left him there and Sesshoumaru looked for anybody who could be his next victim. He found a lady with her back turned and her purse was on the ground.

'_Strange, why would she leave it on the ground?_' wondered Sesshoumaru to himself.

Shrugging, he weaved his way through the street until he was only centimetres away from his prize. He made a grab for it but before he could do that, someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see a man in a black suit with another like him just behind him. The lady behind him turned around and laughed evilly.

"Well, well, well, looks like this was easier than I thought. Who would have thought I could catch a pure demon so easily?" Sesshoumaru growled at her but she took no notice to that.

"Hiten, Maten, bring him to the car. In only a few minutes my boy, you will be my son."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Sesshoumaru.

The lady gave a good slap to the face.

"Do not take that tone with me. I will need someone to take over my fortune and soon, you will be that person. Now, take him now!"

Sesshoumaru looked back to where his brother was and saw him watching fearfully. With his only chance, Sesshoumaru took something from his pocket and threw it at Inuyasha with all of his might. It conked Inuyasha on the head and landed on his hand.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your promise." whispered Sesshoumaru sadly as he was led to his new destiny.

With Inuyasha Moment's Earlier:

Inuyasha followed where Sesshoumaru was going and than he saw the purse. It was strange, nobody in this city would ever leave their purse unattended. That's when he saw the two mean looking body guards. He yelled at Sesshoumaru, saying,

"Sesshoumaru, get away now!"

But what he said landed on deaf ears and the two people grabbed his brother.

'_Damn, I have to find somebody who can help. But where?_' thought Inuyasha.

He looked around him and spotted **two people** who were around the same age as him. They both looked strangely identical except one had bright cheerful eyes and the other had dark cold eyes. Although, they did have the same black hair, same hairdo, and same blue sun dress.

Inuyasha ran over to one of them and said frantically,

"Please, can you help me?" said Inuyasha desperately.

The colder looking one stared at him, a fury fully apparent in her eyes. After her father left her and her sister, she couldn't stand these men.

"Get out of our way, we have to meet mother at the store." said the cold one in an emotionless tone.

The happy one playfully pushed her sister.

"Oh come on. Couldn't we just help him? Please?" asked the girl.

"No! We are not allowed to talk to strangers. So, let's get away from him. Now!" scolded the cold one.

Inuyasha yelled in a desperate voice,

"Please, they're going to take my brother! Why won't you help me?"

The two walked away and the happy one whispered a small apology. Inuyasha watched them walk off and tears threatened to fall. He was confused that they would not help him but than he remembered his brother. When he looked back, his brother was being pulled away. Inuyasha was completely helpless.

Something conked Inuyasha on the head and landed in his hand. He looked it over and it resembled a rosary. Only this one had a small gold locket in the middle. He looked back at Sesshoumaru and watched Sesshoumaru as he waved a frantic goodbye, possibly knowing he may never see him again.

Inuyasha's tears fell then and he looked back at the locket. An inscription was on the back and Inuyasha read it.

"Happy Birthday Sesshoumaru. Love, Mom-Izayoi. Oh my god!"

This locket was Sesshoumaru's and it was given to him by their mother! Inuyasha opened it and a picture of a beautiful dark haired women and a picture of Sesshoumaru when he was little lay on each side of the locket.

Inuyasha did the only thing he could only think of. He took the rosary and wore it around his neck. Then he ran, all he could think about was going home now and crying his eyes out. But when he got there, he was met with a shock

His cardboard home was completely wasted. It was torn apart and some of his possessions were scattered everywhere. Inuyasha carefully walked to his home and looked in horror as he realized all of the money and food his brother had taken was gone. Only Inuyasha and Sesshoumarus' clothes were left. Inuyasha punched the ground in anger and his knuckles turned red, threatening to open from the possible cuts he could get by hitting the ground.

He leaned himself against the wall of the alleyway and thought deeply. He only knew so much about surviving but Sesshoumaru had taught him well. He tried to remember anything that could help him when he suddenly heard a name in his mind.

'_Toutosai! He was a friend of mother!_' thought Inuyasha excitedly.

With new found hope, he gathered his things and Sesshoumaru's possessions and set off to find this person.

"Sesshoumaru, one day, I will find you." said Inuyasha in determination.

So, Inuyasha left his old home to go find this man and then, perhaps find his brother too...

End of Prologue

End Note: So, what did you think? I accept all reviews and hopefully, you liked the story. The next chapter will happen if I can get reviews. Anyways, good luck everybody and I'm out!

-starfighter48


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, whatsoever.

A.N.: Thank you very much for the reviews and hopefully this story will be completed. Well now, on with the chapter!

"Word" means someone is talking or to emphasize sound effect or to emphasize words.

"**Word**" means a clue.

'_Word_' means thought.

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Five Years Later:

It was now a chilly autumn in the city and the sun was slowly rising from its slumber as was fifteen year old Inuyasha. A stream of sunlight shined through a dirt streaked window and landed on Inuyasha's tired face. He body stirred and his eyes opened, revealing those haunting golden eyes.

"It's morning already? Damn, I shouldn't have stayed up for so long." said Inuyasha with a hoarse voice.

As he sat up, the metallic bed he was sleeping on creaked and groaned. The mattress was slightly dirty but almost looked like new. Inuyasha slipped out of his room and entered another room.

'_Why do I always have to wake him up_?' thought Inuyasha.

"Toutosai, Toutosai, wake up you idiot!" shouted Inuyasha.

Toutosai leaped out of bed and his head slammed on the ground. The old man rubbed his aching head and scolded Inuyasha for being so loud. Inuyasha shrugged and walked away from the room until a hand grabbed his.

"What is it old man?" said Inuyasha with a scowl.

"Now where do you think where you're going Inuyasha? Go and get ready for school and make sure you have your breakfast."

Inuyasha nodded and walked off.

'_Ha, the man is getting old and senile. I don't even go to schoo…_'

He screeched to a halt in the hallway and ran back shouting,

"Toutosai! Get out here you son of a-" A door slammed into Inuyasha's face before he could finish his sentence.

Breakfast:

Toutosai watched Inuyasha sternly, he hand nursing a large bump on his hand.

"Now Inuyasha, do you not have any respect for your elders. I don't even know why I let you stay with me now."

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only response as he bit devoured a bowl of cereal.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and a black long sleeved shirt over top of it as directed by the school Inuyasha was going to. The pants were just black and plain and basically, the uniform was pretty boring.

"Why do I have to wear this "thing"? It looks like crap!"

Toutosai sighed and said with exasperation,

"Now Inuyasha, you know that this is something you must do. With an education, you could do many things for your life. Wait, I forgot something!"

Toutosai took out a box and seemed to be digging around for something. Inuyasha watched with little curiosity and then, he pulled out a strange looking rosary. It looked as if it was made of beads and teeth and in the middle was a dog shaped ornament that was in a sitting position. It was shaggy and was covered in a blood-like color.

"Here Inuyasha, put this around your head."

Inuyasha took it carefully and pulled up his long silver hair so he could slip it easily around his neck. A sudden tight feeling could be felt around his chest and he fell to the ground. His pupils dilated and he was not moving. Toutosai walked up to Inuyasha and eased him onto a chair.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. It seems the spell has already taken place.

Inuyasha looked at him quizzically and stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?"

Toutosai pulled out a mirror from nowhere and showed Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the mirror in shock and screamed in anger.

His once silver hair was now dark as night and his golden eyes were now a strange color of purple.

"What were you thinking! I don't want to look like a pathetic human! It's bad enough that I turn human once a month, but now I have to be this all time!" Inuyasha kept on ranting and when he finally noticed Toutosai left. A note was pasted on his forehead and he ripped it off. It left a noticeable red mark on his head but he would live. The note said the following,

"Inuyasha, your lunch is in the backpack beside you. Go to the Four Souls High school and go to classroom 3A. By now, I should be at work. From: Toutosai."

"Nooooooooooo!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his hands in the air and dropped to a kneeling position.

Kagome's House:

By now, the Higurashi family had already woken up. Souta was jumping around like a sugar-high kid and was ignored by everyone else. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed him by the waste and placed him in front of the door. She shoved a lunch box in his hand and shooed him out to the door so he could get to school.

Kagome and Kikyo were still getting their school work together for today.

"Damn backpack." Cursed Kikyo as she tried to fit all of her extra-curricular work into her large backpack which was already nearly full.

Kikyo and Kagome looked slightly alike even if they weren't twins. The whole twin business was annoying because only people who were real friends to them could tell them apart. To keep the attention away, Kikyo always wore her hair tied back like a ponytail only it started halfway down her hair.

Kagome always wore her hair long and she didn't really have time to do extra-curricular activities like Kikyo. She concentrated on mostly sports and archery, like her big sister. There was only one big thing Kagome hated about herself. She now had thick glasses that made her look strangely geeky. Unfortunately, she had to wear these sometimes when she had to read.

Kagome finished and ran out of the room. Kikyo soon followed and they dashed out the door. They both shouted a quick farewell to their mother and were off to school.

Back to Inuyasha:

Already going to school, Inuyasha was already hopelessly lost. He had forgotten the directions to his school so he was just wandering to his inevitable doom. He looked up and shielded his eyes from the bright light of the sun.

Inuyasha's ears twitched even if they were human ones and he could still hear much better than the average human. It sounded like a male and female women talking. Inuyasha spotted them and quickly jogged towards them. They had on school uniforms that resembled Inuyasha's own clothing.

"Hey, can you help me find the Four Souls High school?" asked Inuyasha hopefully.

The girl was now shouting at the boy, a blush clearly seen on her face. Inuyasha stepped behind the boy and tapped his shoulder. The boy didn't turn around. Instead he ducked quickly. All Inuyasha saw after that was a hand about to smack his brains out.

'_Oh crap…_' thought Inuyasha just before the ferocious slap sent him flying.

Moments Earlier:

Two teenagers were walking towards their destination. One was a boy who had a tiny ponytail at the end of his short black hair and the girl beside him had her hair in a ponytail and was currently glaring at the boy beside her.

"Oh come on Sango, please accept my apology?" asked the boy hopefully.

Sango looked at him and sighed. She always forgave him no matter what happened.

"Fine Miroku, I forgive you."

Miroku whooped with joy and quickly added,

"So will you bear my child now?" asked Miroku curiously.

Steam shot out of Sango's ears and she turned around and attempted to give one of her world famous slaps. What she didn't expect was for Miroku to duck. Sango felt her hand connect with something and whatever it was, it flew!

Sango sweat dropped and looked at Miroku who was also sweat dropping.

"Oops…?" They said in unison.

Sango ran past Miroku and soon found the thing she had hit. A black haired boy was currently embedded into a wall with a group of squirrels biting his unconscious head. Sango shooed them off and picked up Inuyasha. Miroku walked up and took him off her hands.

"Hey, he has a uniform like us. We'd better take him to the nurse at the high school." Suggested Miroku.

Sango nodded and they quickly took him to school.

Four Souls High School:

Miroku and Sango opened the door into the nurse's office and set him on a flat bed near by. The nurse came in, sighed, and ushered them to bring them behind a curtain.

"If only this school wasn't so darn violent." Muttered the nurse angrily as she checked over Inuyasha.

"Well, he looks okay to me. Just wait till he wakes up and he'll be okay."

Miroku looked at the nurse in surprise. He expected at least a bruise or broken bone but this guy was insane.

"What kind of man is this?" shouted Miroku in a dramatic voice as he slapped Inuyasha's face with a rubber glove experimentally. Sango grabbed his fingers and clenched his hand.

"Which you stop that Miroku!" shouted Sango as cracking sounds could be heard from the inside of her hand.

"Oops, my bad." Said Sango as she released Miroku's hand and it fell limply while she sweat dropped.

The nurse clicked her tongue angrily and took Miroku's hand.

"Miroku, quit trying to be hurt. I can't keep on fixing you up everyday."

"Yes Ms. Kaede." Said Miroku in mock shame.

Kaede bandaged his hand and sent them off on their way. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw he was stirring slightly.

"**Its been long Inuyasha. Maybe one day you will recognize me.**" Whispered Kaede but stopped when Inuyasha's eyes shot open.

"Ugh, where the hell am I" moaned Inuyasha as he held his head."

Kaede looked at him for a few seconds and they stared into each others eyes. Kaede smiled and responded,

"Hello Inuyasha, and welcome to The Four Souls High School."

End of Chapter 1

A.N.: Sorry about the wait. Couldn't think of anything new for awhile and I hope it wasn't too short for readers. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'm out!

starfighter48


End file.
